1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices may be designed to include fuses that store information necessary for various internal control operations. For example, repair information on abnormal memory cells is one example of stored information. General fuses can be programmed at a wafer level. This is possible because the logic level of each piece of data is determined according to an electrical open/short state pertaining to a fuse. However, once the semiconductor devices are encapsulated to form semiconductor packages, it may be impossible to program the general fuses in the semiconductor packages. To solve the aforementioned disadvantage E-fuses may be used. Each of the e-fuses may be realized using a transistor. For example, a MOS transistor may be used as the transistor. In such a case, data may be stored in the e-fuse by changing an electrical resistance value between the gate terminal and the source/drain terminal of the MOS transistor. The MOS transistor being used as the e-fuse. That is, the e-fuse may be electrically open or short according to a resistance value between the gate terminal and the source/drain terminal of the MOS transistor employed as the e-fuse.
In order to correctly recognize the data stored in the e-fuses, a size of the transistors employed as the e-fuses has to be increased. Additionally, amplifiers have to be used without increasing the size of the transistors employed as the e-fuses. However, in any case, there may be limitations in increasing the integration density of the semiconductor devices including the e-fuses.
Recently, e-fuse arrays have been proposed to solve the limitations of the integration density and to store the information necessary for various internal control operations. Accordingly, the integration density of the semiconductor devices may be improved.